The Quicksilver Show
by Cyrox
Summary: What started as a song fic is now a series. This spoofs the Road Runner show and it's classic cartoon mayhem meets X-men Evo. Completed.
1. Theme Song

Quicksilver

By DJ M

Disclaimer: This song fic is a spoof of the Road Runner song. I don't own that or X-Men Evolution.

If you're on the highway Pietro think he's cool

(Pietro just speeds along a road. Ororo is pushing Professor Xavier along the sidewalk, Pietro zips past him, causing the Professor to spin,)

Get out of his way or you'll be sorry fool

Pietro Maximoff runs around all day

(Evan gets on his skateboard and starts chasing Pietro.)

Evan Daniels can't make him change his way

Quicksilver

Evan's after you man

Quicksilver

On X-men Evolution

That loser Daniels is the biggest joke

(Pietro starts running circles around him, then Evan crashes into a lamp post.)

When will he learn that he just a slow poke

(Scene shifts to Jean flirting with Duncan. Scott's washing his car right behind them.)

Pietro Maximoff's always bugging everyone

(A blur comes and Duncan's pants fall down. Then Pietro throws trash on Scott and Jean.)

And getting away is his idea of fun

(Pietro is being chased by the X-men, Duncan, and his pals.)

Quicksilver

Jocks and X-geeks are after you

Quicksilver

If they get you your doomed

The End.


	2. Episode 1

The Quicksilver Show Episode One

Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or the Road Runner Show. Here by popular demand, Evan and some others try to catch Pietro.

(Shot of Evan getting out of Gym class. He's just wearing his shorts. A message that says Evan Daniels: Victimus Maximus. Shot of Pietro hiding behind the lockers. Message appears saying Pietro Maximoff: Ego Giganticus. Then he zips by behind Evan and slaps his back, sending Evan flying to the sky. Then you see that Pietro has a joy buzzer attached to his hand. Evan lands on the floor.)

Pietro: You suck.

(He dashes off and then Evan chases after him. The two of them run around the city until they get to an area that has the warning sign, danger, cliff ahead. Pietro makes a right turn, but Evan still goes strait. He stops at the edge. Then Pietro runs behind him and uses the joy buzzer again. It sends Evan flying off the cliff. Then Evan keeps falling until he hits the bottom of the cliff and a thud is heard.) 

(Scene shifts and Evan is standing above a bridge, holding an anvil. Then he hears Pietro run by, and drops the anvil. Pietro stops and takes out a trampoline. The anvil lands on it and flies up into the air. Pietro takes the trampoline just as Scott and Jean are driving by in Scott's car. The anvil falls and lands on the front of Scott's car. Scott starts flipping out.)

(Scene shifts to Evan and Jean. Jean's holding up a dumpster with her telepathy. Then Evan draws an X on the ground and puts a poster of a bikini woman in front of the X. Pietro comes and stops at the poster as he slides the X under Jean. Then Jean releases the lid of the dumpster and all the trash falls on her.)

Pietro: I know I'm only supposed to say two lines in this, but it's about time some one put Jean in her place.

(Scene shifts to Scott and Evan, who are painting a tunnel on the side of a cliff. Then the run behind a bush. Pietro zips by and goes strait into the tunnel. Scott starts wondering about it and gets close to the tunnel. Then he gets hit by a car.)

(Scene shifts to Evan holding a stick of dynamite. Then he hears Pietro coming and then he lights the dynamite. He creates a spike and places the dynamite on it. Just as he shoots the spike, the dynamite blows up in his face.)

The End.

Don't miss episode 2.


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2

Dr.M

(Evan's waiting around and then a sign saying Spyke: Brotherhoodus Enemyus. Then he hears Pietro zip by and then a sign saying Quicksilver: X-menus Enemyus. Then Evan hops on his skateboard and starts chasing after him. Pietro keeps on running and knocks over an oil drum. Evan starts sliding on it and slides right off a cliff. He sees Pietro smiling and pointing down. Evan looks down, waves bye-bye, and falls.)

Pietro: Loser.

(Scene shifts to Evan holding a boulder and places it on the end of a teeter-totter. Then he hears Pietro coming. He jumps on the other end and the boulder flies up and lands on him.)

(Scene shifts to Evan using a jackhammer to make a big pothole in the road. Then he places a blanket on the pothole and paints it to match the road. Then he hears Pietro and hides. Pietro runs across the trap and nothing happens. Then Duncan and some jocks drive onto the trap and fall into it. Evan sneaks away, and then the jocks get out and beat the crap out of him.)

(Scene shifts to Evan attaching some rockets to his skateboard. Then he lights the rockets and gets on the skateboard when Pietro comes by. Then the skateboard takes off without him and his feet are on fire. He starts running around until he jumps into the fountain.)

(Scene shifts to Evan getting a package from the mail. Inside it there's an Acme death ray. He sets up the ray and waits for Pietro to come by. Then he hears Pietro and fires the ray. The shot misses Pietro and hits a mirror. The shot reflects back and blows up the mansion. Then Ororo flies up and sends a thunder storm after him)


	4. Episode 3

Episode 3

Dr.M

(It starts out with Evan chasing Pietro. Then messages come up saying Quicksilver; Coolus 2coolus, and Spyke; Stubbornus Skaterus. Then Pietro uses his tornado and Evan is caught in it. Evan keeps skating, evan though he can't see Pietro. Then the tornado ends and he sees Pietro standing right in front of him, and Pietro's standing on the ledge of a cliff. Evan realises he's not standing on solid ground and falls down the cliff.)

(Scene shifts to Evan ordering an Acme Atomic Bomb. He places it above a mirror that's standing in the middle of the road. Then Pietro comes by and looks at himself in the mirror.)

Pietro: I'm cool.

(Then Evan releases the rope that's holding the bomb. The bomb hits the side of a cliff and nudges it toward Evan. Scene focuses' on Pietro, who's still looking at himself in a mirror, then an explosion is heard in the background. Pietro then runs off.)

(Scene shifts to Evan, has a cage saying Danger Wild Cat. He spots Pietro watching some cheerleaders, but ignores Jean. That makes her mad and so she helps Evan place the box by Pietro. Then she heads back to the cheerleaders. Evan ties a rope to the lid of the box and walks away from it. He pulls the rope, and the wild cat exits it in a growling rage. Then it targets Jean and starts mauling her. Then Pietro turns his attention to that.)

(Scene shifts to Evan holding a beehive. He spots Pietro and gives the go-long signal. Then he tosses the beehive and Pietro catches it. Then Pietro tosses the hive to Duncan and the bees attack Duncan.)

(Scene shifts again. This time the jocks have teamed up with Evan. They place some boulders on a rope net and hang it above a cliff. Then they hear Pietro come by. Evan pulls a rope that releases the net, the posts go out, but the net and boulders don't fall. Then Evan and the jocks start jumping on the boulders, trying to make them fall, then the boulders fall, with Evan and the jocks right on top of them. Meanwhile, Scott and Jean are driving by, then Evan and the jocks fall into Scott's car. Then the boulders fall on the car and everyone in it.)


	5. Episode 4

Episode 4

Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or the Road Runner Show.

(Evan's sitting on a park bench. Then a sign appears that says Spyke: Unlikablus Jerkus. Then Pietro runs by and a sign saying Quicksilver: Speedyus Womanizerus. Then Evan gets up and chases after him. Then Pietro creates a large dust storm and Evan runs right into it. You can only see their heads in the dust storm. Then Evan stops running when he sees Pietro right in front of him. Pietro's smiling and then Evan takes his hand out of the dust and feels the bottom. He notices that there is no solid ground under him, then he falls and the dust clears. You see Pietro standing on the edge of a cliff. Then Pietro runs off.)

Pietro: Sucker.

(Scene shifts to Evan installing a new function. Then he tests it out. He pushes a button and then a steel wall comes up, then he pushes the button again and the wall comes down. Then he hears Pietro coming. Just as Pietro gets close, he pushes the button and nothing happens. He pushes it again and again and nothing happens. Then he starts jumping on top of the slit where the wall is supposed to come up. Then after a while he gives up.)

(Scene shifts to Evan placing a Play Boy Magazine on the road. Then Pietro runs by and stops to look at it. Then Evan is standing on the edge of a cliff and has a boulder in front of him to roll down the edge of a cliff. Then Evan releases the boulder, but it rolls the other way and hits him.)

(Scene shifts to Evan holding a tennis racquet and a box of grenades. He serves a grenade at a rock and the rock blows up. Then he hears Pietro coming and serves a grenade to him. Then Pietro gets a racquet and serves it back to Evan. Then Evan and Pietro play tennis with the grenade, until Pietro hits it toward Evan and when Evan hits it back, it gets stuck in his racquet, then the grenade blows up in Evan's face.)

(Scene shifts to Evan and Scott in Scott's car. They hear Pietro running by and then they take off in a wild chase. Pietro passes the area where Evan tried the steel wall trap. Then the wall finally comes up after Pietro passes it. The next thing you see is a car implant in the wall.)


	6. Final Episode

Episode 5

Dr.M

Disclaimer: What I said in the previous chapters.

(It starts with Evan waiting for Pietro and a sign saying Spyke: Failureus Hunterus. Then he hears Pietro coming by and a sign saying Quicksilver: Outus Ofus Controlus. Evan gets on his skateboard and follows Pietro. Pietro uses his whirlwind technique to bring some cars behind him. Then he makes a sharp turn which Evan fails to make. Then Evan runs right off a cliff, and falls when he realizes that he's not on solid ground. Then one of the cars isn't able to hang onto Pietro's whirlwind and falls off the cliff too, and lands right on Evan.)

(Scene shifts to Evan making a fake telephone booth. It looks like an average pay phone, but has a stick of dynamite attached to the bottom of the phone. Then he hears Pietro coming. Evan holds up his cell phone and dials the number of the pay phone. Then Pietro enters and knocks it off the hook, but nothing happens.)

Pietro: Bite me.

(Then Pietro runs off and Evan enters the phone booth. He presses the quarter return switch and then the phone booth blows up.)

(Scene shifts to Evan, Scott, and Jean building a Rocket Powered Bob Sled to get Pietro. Then Pietro runs by and all three of them get into the sled. It takes off and fallows Pietro. But after Pietro turns, they find out it has bad steering and it heads towards a cliff. Scott tries to make it turn, and then it does, only to crash into a wall.)

(Scene shifts to Evan holding an anvil. Then there's a tight rope connecting between two cliffs. Then he walks across a cliff when he hears Pietro and the rope moves him closer and closer to the ground. Then when he's one inch from the ground, Pietro runs by and taunts him. Evan drops the anvil and he's sent flying when the rope springs back up.)

(Scene shifts to Evan, Scott, Jean, and Duncan by the edge of a cliff. They paint a tunnel on the edge of the cliff and then they place train tracks that lead to the tunnel. Then they place railroad crossing signs by the tracks to make Pietro stop. Then a train comes through the painted tunnel and wacks all of them. Then Pietro, who's sitting at the end of the caboose, places a sign on the car that says "The End.")

(Scene shifts to a sign saying a Dr.M production, then Fred bursts through the sign.)

Fred: Th-th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks!

Like he said That's All Folks.


End file.
